


Halloween fest

by yorit1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: The families take their children trick or treating.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Buddie - Relationship, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Kudos: 38
Collections: 911 and 911 Lone Star Halloween Fest 2020





	Halloween fest

Evan and Buck were ready they were taking Christopher trick or treating with Bobby, Harry and Athena; and Hen Karen and Denny. Christopher was excited to go trick or treating with them. He has been looking forward to it since they made the plan earlier this month. Christopher is dressed up as Batman and Eddie is dressed up as a vampire. Buck decided to complete the set and dressed up as a werewolf. Maddie was there, and she needed to take a picture of the adorable family. Evan and Eddie stood on either side of Christopher, and the three of them smiled up at the camera.   
“Buck, how do I look?” Christopher asked.   
“You look like you’ll be putting all the bad guys away batman,” Evan said and hugged him close.   
They were driving to Athena’s house as they all decided that they were going to do the trick or treating in Athena’s neighbourhood. Christopher was excited the whole ride over to see the others and what they were dressed up as.   
When they got to Athena’s house, they saw Athena, and she was dressed as an attorney. Bobby was dressed up as a police officer. And Harry was dressed up as a zombie. Harry was interested in zombies and wanted to be one for Halloween. Christopher walked over to Harry to show him his cool costume.   
“Werewolf Buck is that what I should call you?” Athena joked with Even.   
“Well we are the vampire werewolf couple, and you are the cop lawyer couple. I see we all did matching opposites couples costumes.” Evan said.   
Evan hugged Eddi close to him and kissed his cheek, careful not to get any of his makeup on his lips. They were waiting for Hen, Karen and Denny and then they could go get candy for the children.   
Five minutes later, Hen, Karen and Denny finally showed up. Hen was dressed up as a doctor and Karen as a nurse. Denny was dressed as a bloody paramedic. One that was just done saving someone’s life. The kids all assembled together and compared their costumes.   
“Dad, are we going?” Christopher asked.   
“Yes, can we go, mom?” Denny asked.   
“We are going now, don’t worry.” Hen said to the kids.   
The three families left for trick or treating. They went to the first neighbours’ house and knocked on the door.   
“Trick or treat,” The kids said spontaneously. They saw a witch come out of a scarecrow and black doves fly out of a cofin and a man dressed as Frankenstein come and stand next to the witch.  
“What do we have here, little kids. I love to eat little kids, and Frankie, here he loves using their arms and legs to attach them and make experiments.” The witch said in a scary voice.   
The three kids all laughed at the scary house and enjoyed the trick but still wanted the treat. The woman handed them a bag of M&Ms to each one of them.   
“Happy Halloween, dear kids, come again soon.” The witch finished in a creepy voice, and Frankenstein made it look like he was going to get them. The kids had their treats and ran back to their parents ready to go to the next house.   
The next hose had a lovely elderly couple who were happy to give them lots of candy. The children loved that the more candy, the better. If they filled their basket that meant, they had the treats for longer.   
They went around the neighbourhood to the different houses and asked around for tricks or treats. Most of the houses did not try to trick the kids they just gave them treats. There were a few houses that did have some tricks planned. One house had a ghul and a mummy who were starving and were looking for children blood to cook; they hand a culdren that was full of children’s blood. They saw that Harry and Denny had blood on their costume and said that they would take their blood. Harry was not impressed and ran to his mommy. He did not want his blood taken from him. Harry asked them if they had any candy. The mummy said that he was their candy as they fed on little kids like him. Harry once again asked for candy. They gave him some candy floss some for him and some for Christopher. Harry was happy because so far, hew had gotten the most candy in this little competition that they were having.   
They were at their last house for the evening.  
“Trick or treat.” The three children said simultaneously.   
“Oh, how sweet we have a batman, a zombie and a paramedic. Of course, we have candy for you. Here you go.” The couple gave them a bunch of chocolate bars and peanut butter cups. The kids smiled triumphantly and ran back to their parents.   
“What did you get there?” Evan asked.  
“Chocolate and peanut butter cups,” Christopher said.   
“Can I have some?” Evan asked.   
Christopher handed Evan one of the peanut butter cups, and Evan ate it appreciatively.  
“Ready to head home?” Hen asked Denny.   
Denny nodded and showed her what he had. The three families walked back to Athena’s house.   
“Athena thanks for having us tonight we had fun. We should do this again another time.” Eddie said as he carried Christopher.  
“Tes we had fun thank you, Athena.”   
“Any time I love having the children over, and Harry enjoyed himself as well.”  
Evan and Eddie took Christopher home. When they were home, Christopher showed the two of them all the candy that he got. Evan and Christopher acted shocked at all the candy that he received.   
“Want to watch a movie before we go to bed?” Evan asked.   
“Yes lets just put this one to bed and we can pick a movie to watch.”  
Evan and Eddi put Christopher to bed and returned downstairs to watch a Halloween movie. Eddie wanted to watch something scary and with vampires and werewolves and knew the perfect film to watch.   
“Thank you for tonight. You are always so good with him. I love you.” Eddi said as he snuggled into Evan and kissed him.   
“I love being with both of you; you are my family,” Evan said as he kissed Eddie. The two of them enjoyed the rest of Halloween as a family.


End file.
